Seikai Joshin
Seikai Joshin (精圧壊 女神 Spirit Crushing Goddess) is an Xiāochú and former member of the Gotei 13. She is now a wandering woman who seeks Seireitou. Appearance In her Gigai state, Seikai appears a a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She wears thin glasses in her Gigai but says herself that she does not need them and merely wears them for decoration. In this form she dresses rather plain, in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, a black skirt and tie, long black socks and simple black shoes. Due to this get-up she can easily be mistaken for a high-school student or a teacher. In her Shinigami form, she goes through a dramatic change. Her hair stays a similar length as her Gigai form, but turns a glistening silver. Her skin becomes pale and her eyes onyx. But the most dramatic change is her outfit, which changes from plain and unnoticeable to rather extravagant. Her outfit is a bejeweled robe-like outfit is indescribable, but can be said to resemble royalty. Personality Seikai is generally a quiet woman, who is generally cold and callous. She despises vulnerability, something that lead to her seeking Seireitou in the first place. She has no qualms when it comes to fighting, and is willing to crush anyone or anything that stands in her way, even young children, thinking that they are lower than her. Despite her rather cruel personality she has shown to be calm, and does not kill unless provoked, which does not take much, as she has very little patience. Seikai is also very disloyal to her superiors, willing to betray them if it benefits her. She does have a respect for strong opponents, such as Seireitou, despite having a strong resentment for the man at the same time. She will also do anything for a bit of power, determined to match Seireitou in one-on-one combat. Her whole existence at this point seems to be solely to defeat Seireitou. History Seikai was born in #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai, Zaraki. She grew up around violence and at a young saw her parents murdered. The event caused her personality to change drastically. Before the event, she was a cheerful young girl, despite the area in which she lived, who loved her parents. After she saw them killed, the emotions within her seemed to call upon her Zanpakuto. In a fit of rage, she killed the person who killed her parents, and in the days to come, changed into a cold being, not caring for anyone, thinking of people as disgusting creatures, who loved to kill (ironically something she likes to do as well). Powers and Abilties Immense Spiritual Pressure: Seikai's spiritual power is immensely high, comparing her own spiritual power to the likes of Seireitou. A hint to her actual level of power can be shown when walking through the Soul Society, even as a regular Shinigami, many of the officer's in the Gotei 13 would feel pain or sometimes fall unconscious due to the sheer weight of her spiritual pressure. Her spiritual pressure is silver and when she releases Bankai or her Resurrección, a dense silver rain falls upon the area. Sonído/Shunpo Master: Seikai is a master of both forms of high speed movement available to spiritual beings, Sonído and Shunpo. She moves fast enough to keep up with Seireitou in his unreleased state and seems to move fast enough to create after-images behind to confuse an opponent. :*'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. :*'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Enhanced Strength: Despite her small stature, Seikai is deceptively strong, capable of blocking punches with one fist. She can also lift objects or opponents over her hand and break their backs, without showing much effort at all. Master-hand-to-hand-combat: Even when in her Gigai, Seikai is capable of unarmed fighting skills. And, on top of her training in the Soul Society, she seems to be well versed in Human martial arts as well, though which ones are not specified. When she does fight unarmed, it has been compared to a dance. Unarmed combat, however, seems to be her least use mode of combat as she prefers spells or Zanjutsu. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Seikai is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only Zanjutsu only against an opponent with a drawn weapon. She wields her blade with either hand, thought seems to prefer her left, leaving her right hand free to use moves like Kido or Cero. She is also adept at using the flat side of her blade as a shield, but can use the bladed edge to block as well. She has creates several different swordsmanship techniuqes not based on her Zanpakutō abilities at all. :*'Ouhi Gourei - Shioki:' (王妃号令仕置, Queen's Order - Execution); A move that relies completely on Seikai's remarkable speed. She creates after-images to confuse an opponent and then, while the enemy is confused, she takes to their back. The ending of this technique varies depending on the opponent she is facing, however, it's most common ending is Seikai pouring Spiritual Pressure into her blade and brutally beheading her opponent. Kido Master: '''Seikai is a master of Kido, being able to use several spells consecutively, and shows extensive knowledge of Forbidden Spells. Zanpakutō '''Jièlìng (世界訓令 World Order) is Seikai's Zanpakutō. It is a type of broadsword in a bejeweled sheath which has a rather intricate design. The guard extends to the hilt and wraps around it, adding extra protection. The end of the hilt possesses a dark black jewel as well. :Shikai: Activated by the command The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light. (本当の心は失われないですべてのうそおよび錯覚を風化できる。 本当の中心は害を与えられないで憎悪の毒に触れることができる。 始めより少なくの時間以来、暗闇は空間で常に繁栄するが、浄化ライトにもたらす。), Jièlìng does not change form, it merely glistens as it releases. Seikai commonly releases her Zanpakutō within her sheath without drawing it, taking her opponent by surprise over her Zanpakutō's ability. *''Shikai Special Ability:'' Jièlìng's special ability is called Spherical Supression (丸い隠滅 Marui Inmetsu). Upon releasing, the jewel on the blade's hilt will flash and an invisible spherical barrier is summoned around Seikai and it will expand to about 5 miles. The barrier has the power to suppress all Zanpakutō abilities (minus Seikai's own) within the space of the barrier. It does not prevent Shikai for Bankai from being used, nor does it hinder the power bonuses those forms grant. It merely stops the use of all Zanpakutō abilities, i.e. if a Zanpakutō controlled fire, it would not be able to use any of it's fire based attacks, or if a Zanpakutō gives it's user an extra power boost (minus the normal Shikai and Bankai power increase), such in increase would not take effect. This barrier can be hardened, is as hard as diamond, and even in Shikai, it is shown to be strong enough to contain an explosion from a level 90+ Kidō :Bankai: Jièlìng - Wútǒng (世界訓令吾統治 World Order - My Rule) is the name of Seikai's Bankai. *:Bankai Special Ability: Jièlìng - Wútǒng's special ability remains Spherical Supression, thought Seikai gains much more control over the barrier in this state. In this state, the barrier can expand over 10 miles, and, like in Shikai, can also harden, creating a round dome that is three times harder than diamond. But the control is shown better when Seikai can actually mold the barrier around her intended victim, molding it to suit their figure and the effects then take hold. The barrier remains invisible and intangible, the victim not being able to feel it on their skin. This way is also inescapable, as the person will not know the barrier is around them until they find their Zanpakutō's effects rendered useless and find that there is no target to make contact with. This method is used should the first method be defeated. Hollowfication She possesses Hollow Powers, although they are rarely seen. Unlike most Xiāochú, whose mask manifests when Shikai is activated, her's doesn't, and it is unknown why. She may be able to surpress it. Trivia *Seikai is ambidextrous, shown when she is capable of wielding her sword in both hands, but was originally left handed. Quotes *''"My Purpose? To crush the man who once saved my life.."''